Someday you will die
by Angie.D.Sallee
Summary: It was always the same, the same dream, the same time, the same feeling. Every night at 2 o'clock she screams and have that same dream. Where she's in that burning house. It happened six years ago but she still feels the pain. Will Chloe Hallaway let the past go? Or will she let it haunt her forever? ps. it was first on Wattpad so... go there if you want pictures lol
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to go back to beacon hills Chloe?" My father says to me in a serious tone. I know I shouldn't but I feel like I have to in some way. I feel like if I go then maybe these dreams will go away and I can have a normal life. I highly doubt it but it is worth a try.

"Yeah, Dad I'm sure I want to go back." I say trying not to falter in my speech. He nodded and then went to his study to call the people we would need to get me over there.

I knew he was upset by my decision and he should be because not only did he loose his wife that night but he thought that he had lost me. Every day for the past six years my dad has never once raised his voice with me, missed any of my concerts or told me he didn't have time for me. He told me every day that he loved me and that he was happy that I was still in his life. I loved my father but I'm an empty shell of the person that I should've been. I rarely sleep because when I do I dream and when I dream it's of that horrid night.

I sat there on my couch listening to my music hoping that he doesn't come back in the living room and ask me again because lying once to my father is nothing but keeping up with that lie is one of the hardest things I could ever do. My father and I are very close and it kills me to not tell him that I don't sleep, that I can't sleep because of the screams that haunt me in my dreams every night. To tell him would hurt him and I love him way to much for that.

I hear his study door open up again and I take a deep breath. He walks in and I smile at him.

My dad was about 6'4 with really beautiful light green eyes. He had broad shoulders and a body that only a man that spent hours in a gym could have. He had light brown hair and a smile that made all the women he was around melt. My father was something of a legend around this place. Every women wanted him and every man wanted to be him. They thought he had every thing.

"Chloe," he sighed. "I can't stop you baby girl but I want you to know that if you need anything, no matter how large or small, call me and I will get it for you." He said.

"I know daddy." I said smiling. "I'm not leaving because of you dad you know that right?" I asked.

"I know... Can I ask why you are going?" He said tilting his head to the side.

I sat there for a few moments knowing that when I tell him what had been bothering me he won't like it. "I don't sleep dad... Ever since that fire I don't sleep and it's been six years and those images still come back so vividly. I need to go get it off my chest... To go say goodbye to them." I said almost in tears. "I know you don't want me to go because it'll hurt you if I get hurt and you're not there but I need to do this. I won't get hurt I promise."

"Why didn't you tell me? Chloe it's not good to keep this all inside. I am here for you do you not understand that?" He said really upset.

"No I do understand it but this isn't something that is going to go away if I just wish it away dad. I've tried to wish it away trust me. Something in my head is telling me that I have to do this. I wanted to tell you but I could never find the right time or the right words. Nothing ever seemed to be right when I tried to tell you. I know you are probably mad at me but... I want this daddy. I need to go. Maybe it'll give me peace of mind and maybe I'll start sleeping again. I don't know but like I said if I get hurt I will call you right away, even if it's just a scratch okay?" I said chuckling at the last part.

"Is there nothing I can do to talk you out of this baby girl?" He asked crouching down in front of me.

"I don't think so. Not this time dad." I said smiling.

"Okay." He said putting his hand on my shoulders. "If you get into something you don't know how to get out of call me and I will be on the next flight out of Dallas okay?"

"I promise dad. Trust me?" I said.

"I trust you but it's other people that I do not trust Chloe. There are hunters Chloe. Argents to be excact. You are a shifter and they will do anything to kill you Chloe." He said sounding so hurt.

"I won't give them a reason to think I am a threat. I'm not even going to get into any shifter crap when I'm down there. You act like I'm going to stay there forever." I said.

"No but Chloe I know you. If there is someone that you think needs your help you help them no matter what and you never think about anything else. I want you safe. I need you to be safe Chloe you are all I have." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm okay and you know that I will be fine. You are worrying over nothing daddy."

"Promise me you will be safe angel?" He said.

"I promise." I said yet again.

With that I headed off to my room and got to packing my stuff. I look around the room and a smile came to my face. My room was filled with little things that I had collected a long time ago. They were things that reminded me of my mother most of the time. My dad never said anything about it because he knew that this was my way of coping with her death.

After I was finished packing I sat there for a few moments thinking about what I would do, what I would say. I had no clue on what I was doing but somehow I knew that I would find it if I went to Beacon hills. I got up and picked my bags off the ground. It had only taken me roughly thirty minutes to pack my stuff. I had a lot of stuff but I was a skilled packer. I smiled at that thought maybe that was my gift. Laughing out loud I walked down the hallway to the living room where my aunt was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here!" I yell and run over to hug her.

"Aw god you get prettier and bigger every time I see you. To answer question I'm going to Cali with you little one."

"Oh? I didn't know that."

"You are only sixteen. You are not going by yourself." My dad chimed in.

I smiled. I loved my aunt. Her name was Grace Annett Hallaway. My dad loved the fact that my mother had made Grace one of my middle names. My actual name came from my dads middle name Cole. My mom thought it would be a good idea to put their names together. So I was left with Chloe Amelia Grace Hallaway as a name. Can you imagine having to go to school with that name? Yeah it sucked when I was starting school and I could hardly say my whole name let alone spell it.

Grace smiled and took one of my bags and we headed for the car. I turned around after I put my bags in the car and saw my dad standing in the doorway. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and I looked up at him.

"I call you when we get there okay?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan." He said giving me another huge hug.

California was going to be something different for me. I had lived there once yes but I vaguely remember it. I'm a country girl and city is going to be some big change. Everyone laughs at me when I say that. They all think that I was born in a barn growing up with a horse named starshine but no I can confirm that I have never had a horse nor was I born in a barn. Texas is just like any other state we have malls and everything. Stereotyping at its finest though.

We got to the air port and that part was a little bit of a fog for me, not as in I didn't know what was going on it was just the fact that I didn't really care what was happening so I tuned it out. I sat in my seat by the window and prayed this would go by fast. I closed my eyes for a minute and I fell asleep.

This time my dream was different. This time I wasn't in the house. It was already burnt down and I was standing there looking at it. Even though it was burnt it still looked so amazing to me, it was a symbol of power to me, that even though it was burnt that it was still alive and it was still there. My dream self walked closer to it and that's when I heard the screams. There were people in there! I ran to the door trying to open it but the knob was burning my hand. The house was on fire again and I couldn't help the people inside. I sucked it up and pulled on the knob once again and it opened up and flames consumed me and I screamed but just as I was about to turn around a hand took mine and brought me deeper into the fire. I turned around enough to see my father and Grace trying to help me but they were already to late. I was dead in the flames and nothing could stop it.

I woke up gasping for air. I was trying to get my heart rate to go down because shifting into my wolf form would freak out everyone on this plane and it would be very difficult to explain that to everyone. I felt hands on my arm and I looked over. Grace had a very concerned look on her face and she was saying something.

"Chloe are you okay?" She said so worried.

"Yeah... Just a bad dream." I said.

"We are about to land so you got to get up any way. Mind telling me what it was about?" She asked.

"Same as always." I said lying to her.

"The fire?" She asked.

"Yeah. No matter how long ago it was I still can't get it out of my head Grace... It's like it's calling to me. Making me hold on to what happened that night." I said.

"Chloe nothing is going to happen to you okay?" She said.

"I know that aunt Grace but... I don't know maybe I just need to stop thinking about it." I said.

"Yeah maybe." She said laughing.

The pilot came on the intercom and told us that we would be landing very soon. I was expecting it to be like in five minutes but after he stopped talking I looked out the window and noticed the landing strip right there. I held onto my arm rests and I closed my eyes. Though I was a werewolf planes scared the crap out of me. I can't deal with the taking off and landing.

The plane finally landed and we got all of the necessary things done. We were finally walking out of the airport and into a taxi to take us to Beacon hills. The cab driver said that it would be about a thirty to forty five minute drive so we better get comfy. Grace started to tell me about her trip to Spain and how she met this wonderfully hot Spanish guy that she loved to hear talk. Grace traveled a lot. She had all these wonderful gifts that she brought me and she would tell me stories of what she did at the places she bought them. I think she embellished some most of the time but listening to them made a car ride faster than anything.

We made it to downtown and I saw our appartment building. Not to brag but my father is a CEO of this major lawfrim so we had enough money to get us a nice appartment and then some. We paid the Taxi driver and got our stuff and headed to the front desk. The man was nice looking but he was an older man like forties old.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked.

"Hallaway?" I asked.

"AH! Right this way ladies. We were expecting you anytime now. Your things are all in the room except the iteams that you brought with you..." The man went on and on about how things were in this building and how the fitness center and pool worked. Grace laughed when he said it didn't look like I needed to got to the fitness center but he said just in case. Little did he know I was lazy as hell. I did what was necessary and then I slacked off. School was a whole other ball game though. That I never slacked off at. I wanted to make something of my self so that my mother would be proud of me if she were here.

We took our key from the older man and headed to the elevator. Our appartment was on the sixth floor and I wasn't to happy about it. Though it meant safer from interuders it also meant lower chance of getting out faster. You can say I'm paranoid. I took my clothes to my room and Grace told me she was calling pizza and was probably going to call it a early night. It was only right o'clock but I was exguhsted as well so I agreed and then started to unpack my things.

I put my clothes away first but before I did I picked out the clothes I would wear for school tomorrow. Because yes I still had school even though I didn't want to go. I picked out one of my bustier type thing that I loved it was black and it crossed in the back. Then I pulled out my black navy shorts because if I'm wearing a shirt like that then I need coverage on my tummy. I know school policees so I grabed my Alexander McQueen one button jacket that was red to give it a little more color. Then i grabed my black suede boots and my wolf necklace that my mother gave me when I was little and I was set for school in the morning. Other than my backpact of course.

Grace and I ate together at the table and we were silent. Not that weird silent sitting down. Niether of us felt like talking so we didn't. It wasn't awkward it was weird it was just quiet. After I finished I got our plates and washed them. I was the dishwasher at home so I was quite good at them. That when I ran to my room and picked up my phone to call my dad.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sorry! I forgot to call you when we landed. We are now at the appartment, we had dinner and I'm about to head to bed for school in the morning. We good?" I asked.

"We're good. Be safe Angel. I'll call you after school. Goodnight." He said.

With that I headed off to bed.

I take a deep breath in and I hold my head up high. I start to get out of the brand new car that Grace had bought me this morning, I must say she does have really good taste in cars because it's amazing. It's an Aston Martin one-77, all black with a 48-valve and 7312 CC v12 engine... in other words bad ass it also has an all black leather interior with all the newer perks that a car can have. It's my new baby and I love her, I even named her, her name is Queen. Getting out of her though I noticed that I might've been a little out of place. There was only one other car like mine and that was a little silver Porsche... I mean it's a pretty car but it's no Aston Martin and the kid needs to trade up. That just made me sound really snobby. But my car is very expensive and it's very rare like I'm talking there were I think only twenty sold so that's probably why they don't have one. I need to stop buying things I feel like I'm that rich kid that buys everything with their parents money. I shake off my mental thoughts and start to walk toward the school.

I'm about five feet away from my car when I realize that all eyes are on me and I am so glad that I look good. I mean looking good doesn't matter but it makes your first day a heck of a lot better. I take another deep breath and walk a little further and I get stopped by this little red headed girl that was wearing a really pretty Honeycomb Lace A-Line Mini Dress from Alexander McQueen's summer line with a brown belt and a gold buckle. Her shoes however were what caught my attention, they were Fendi brown suede cutout platform booties that were to die for. Looking at this girl I wanted her closet more than I wanted my own right now. She had style and by the looks of it knew how to put that together.

"I like your car." She said quick and to the point.

"I like my car." I said back.

"My name is Lydia Martin and you are new." She said.

"Yes I am new. My name is Chloe Hallaway." I say and she sequels.

"Oh my goodness you mean like Ethaniel Hallaway?" She said serious.

"Yeah that's my father." I say.

"The car and the Alexander McQueen jacket made me like you but that just made me love you." She said taking my arm in hers.

We walk a little further and another girl comes up and starts talking to Lydia. She's really pretty she has long flowing brown curly hair and same dark brown eyes. Her face was very young looking and she had amazing cheek bones. I had a girl crush already. If you don't know what girl crushes are Jenna Marbles says it in one of her videos. It's not a level three it's only level one I'm not weird I promise. She's really pretty though her skin color goes with her hair very well.

"OH! Sorry Alli this is Chloe, Chloe this is Alli." Lydia said introducing us.

"Allison Argent." She said. I kind of froze.

"Umm... Chloe Hallaway." I said trying not to make it obvious.

I have a girl crush on an Agrent my dad's not gonna be happy. Actually if I told him I already met an Argent he would probably have my butt on the next plane out of here... So needless to say there was no telling my father that Allison was an Argent. I needed to stay here and get things settled. Lydia smiled and took my arm in hers again and we finally made it inside the high school. Lydia and Allison walk with me into the office like I couldn't have found it on my own. We walk in and there is this short haired lady that scares the crap out of me sitting at the front desk. She looks up and smiles.

"Allison, Lydia what can I do for you?" She says.

"Chloe's new here and we were just stopping by to get her schedule mom." Allison says.

Allison's mom goes through some papers and finally finds my schedule and hands it to me. "Ap classes, so you are smart." She says with a smile.

"I like to think I am Mrs. Argent." I say laughing a little.

"Hallaway? That's a very unique name." She tells me with a scary look on her face.

"Yeah so I've heard. I never really noticed it before." I say lying.

"Have a nice first day here Chloe." She says.

"Already having one." I say smiling to Lydia and Allison.

We walk out of the office and I feel relief come to me instantly and I feel better. The first day and I have already met two Argents. Great by the way this is going I'm gonna run into a whole pack before the end of the night. I walk with Lydia and Allison to their lockers. Lydia points to the other one by hers and I turn my head to the side. She rolls her eyes and opens it and motions to come over.

"This is yours." She says.

"I'm don't Lydia I don't want to intrude on you two." I say seriously.

"No intrusion. I wouldn't want you to get one by that." She says looking over my shoulder to some one behind me.

I turn around and know exactly who she was talking about. The girl looked like she just came out of a motorcycle add. She was bound in leather. She had a short leather black skirt that was shorter than my shorts if that was even possible, her shirt was just a plan white low cut tank with a black leather jacket covering it. Her hair was pretty, it was golden blonde long and wavy. She knew how to fix her hair and that I had to give her something for that. Over all though she kind of made me not like her. I mean yes they make skirts that short but what in gods name made you think of that's cute let me buy that... It would probably ride up if she even bent over and that, that's not a good thing. You should always leave somethings to the imagination because we all know that guys get bored.

At that moment she looks up at me and I feel like a jolt that is very familiar to me and I sigh. A shifter too! Why must life hate me so! I look away hoping she didn't notice it because that would just give my father more reason to send my ass home. Lydia rolls her eyes and I notice that is a sign that more than likely means that the girl is coming over here.

"What do you want Erica?" Lydia says.

"Not you." She says in a bitchy tone. "Who's the new girl?" She asks.

"Not a freak like you." Lydia says.

"You are though." She says to me. "I am just wondering if you are new to it."

"No I was born into it. You would've known that if you were born not bitten so obviously you are new to this." I say in the same tone.

Erica rolls her eyes and walks away from me and then I turn to see Lydia and Allison looking at me with that face that says they know now what I am. "Don't tell..." I say to both of them.

"So you are a wolf?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah. I was born into it's not like I had a choice." I say.

"I'm an Argent..." Allison says.

"I know that. I'm not here because of that. I'm here because I need to get something off of my mind." I say to them.

"What is it?" Lydia asks.

"Do we have time for that now?" I ask.

"Not really but we do at lunch." Allison says.

"I'll tell y'all at lunch. I promise. I'm not here because of any shifter business or hunter business and I would like to keep it that way." I said looking at her.

"I won't tell any one." Lydia says.

"Secret is safe with me." Allison says smiling.

"Thank you! I do not need a reason for my dad to ship my ass back to Dallas." I said.

They both laugh. Lydia and I have the same first period so we walk to class with Allison and then head to our own class. Lydia keeps hinting at the fact that she wants to know what I was doing here and I kept avoid that subject like the skilled liar that I have become. I lie I'm not a skilled liar but I will tell her when we are at lunch and other kids can hear us. We walk into the class and I felt the same jolt and I sigh. I look up at see really pretty blue eyes looking back at me. He was cute like really cute. I smile and look down, Lydia sees it and looks over at who I was blushing from.

"Really? Lahey?" She said.

"Do you know every one?" I ask.

"I make it a point to know a lot of people." She said smiling. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I'm avoiding your questions." I say.

"I knew it!" She said.

I walk over to a seat and she sits next to me. "His name is Isaac just to let you know." She says once again.

"I'm not really caring about his name." I say.

"That blush that was on your face said other wise." She said matter of factly.

"I was so not blushing!" I say appalled.

"Oh sweet heart if you blushed any more I would have thought you were a cherry." She said laughing.

I looked up again and he was smiling at me this time, well it really wasn't a smile it was more of a crooked smile and god it looked good on him. He has really curly shortish light brown hair. His jawline was like one of a god and I was very attracted to him. That's when I realized he was a shifter. I almost pouted because I couldn't talk to him without getting into the Wolfy stuff because he would ask for help, that I was sure of, and I wouldn't be able to help.

The seat in front of me wasn't taken so he almost immediately ran back to the seat and sat by me. I almost awed out loud because he really cute. I kept my smile away but he turned around and was almost staring at me intently.

"What do you need?" I say not above a whisper knowing he could hear.

"Your name." He said back.

"No." I say.

"Chloe Hallaway?" The teacher says out loud and I look up at him.

"Yes sir?" I ask smiling.

"Welcome to the class and to the school." He said in awe of me.

That happens a lot. Humans don't realise what we are but they do realise our beauty and that to an extent is helpful in getting what we want. I don't necessarily like using it too my advantage but if I have to I will.

"Thank you Mr. Harold." I say in a polite tone.

He continues teaching and Isaac smiles. I'm guessing he's smiling at the fact that he now knows my name. I pay attention as much as I can, well as much as I need to in order to do my work and complete it by the end of the class. It never takes me any time to do class work, I even get my home work done in time for the next class. Mr. Harold is still talking but this time I block him out and look out the window. I know whats in those woods and I really wish I didn't have to waste time at school so I could just go see what happened to the house. I don't know what it's going to do but it has to do something I just have to try.

The class bell rings and Lydia is already forcing me up and towards the door. I oblidge though because it seems that if I'm talking to Lydia Isaac won't come talk to me and that is how I will avoid him. It's not like I want to but... I can't get involved with any one or thing here. I made a promise and those I hold dear to me. Don't know why because every promise someone has given me they have failed to deliver on it but that never stopped me from keeping mine.

The rest of my classes until lunch run smoothly and I am very thankful for that I don't need unnecessary attention from any shifters. I put my head phones in and play Redneck Crazy by Tyler Farr what can I say I am a sucker for country music. I close my eyes as I walk. That's not the smartest idea but I still do it. I walk a little more than I think I should've and that's when I open my eyes to see Isaac right in front of me.

"Creepy much?" I ask.

"Sorry." He said with that crooked smile. "What are you listening to?"

"Redneck Crazy." I say.

"I don't know that song." He said almost laughing.

"I know." I say.

"You're a wolf too huh." He says.

"Isaac... I am but I don't need to get into your packs problems. They are not mine and I can't." I say.

"I was just asking." He said slyly.

"I know but just so we are clear." I say.

"What if you have to?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a war going on... The hunters are to shoot any wolf they see threat or not. What if you have to get into our pack problems?" He says.

I stop. "Grace!" I almost scream and I start running to my car with Isaac right behind me.

He was saying something but I could care less what he was saying. I was just trying to get to my aunt to see if she was okay. I knew she said she was probably going for a run and that was what I was worried about. We made it to my car in no time. He looked at me.

"What?" I say.

"That's yours?" He said smiling.

"Yes, now move."

"No I'm going with you." He said.

"You're a new wolf what could you possible do that I couldn't?" He didn't say anything. "I am trained to be an Alpha. Don't worry about me." I say to him and get in.

He got in any way and I rolled my eyes but didn't have time to deal with him right now. I brought up my phone and started to call her. She didn't answer and that made me feel a little bit worse. I prayed she wasn't hurt. I turned out of the school parking lot as fast as I could and let me tell you this car goes from 0 to 62 in 3.7 seconds... Yeah. I almost get to my apartment building when she calls me back. I put it on speaker.

"Chloe why are you calling?" She asked.

"Why didn't you answer?" I ask.

"Chloe what's wrong?" She says.

"I'll tell you when I get to the room." I say and hang up and park. Isaac was just looking at me with this weird face. I rolled my eyes an made the motion for him to come follow me.

"This is a one time deal Isaac. Don't think I'm gonna get into this." I say.

"I understand." He says smiling that crooked smile.

The boy knows nothing of what he does to me with that cocky smile. I almost run into the apartment building. The manager was looking at me weird but didn't say anything. I didn't take the elevator because the stair I could run up and get to my room a lot quicker. I opened the door with my key and see Grace on the couch with a worried look.

"Chloe what is it?" She say and then stops to look behind me.

"He's not the issue. This is just Isaac." I say.

"Hello cutie." She says looking at me.

"Not now..." I say.

"Tell me." She says.

I look at Isaac and nods to him to tell her. "You want me to tell her?" He asks and I nod. "Okay..." He told her the story of why they started the war. He said that because of Kate Argent her father started the war to help get revenge for her. Then he went on saying how that when they declared war Gerard Argent said it didn't matter what the werewolf was here for or what they were in he said it only mattered that they were dead. I looked at Grace and she was looking at me with a pain expression.

"You do know that I am going to have to tell your father right Chloe?" Grace said.

"I'm not leaving... I still haven't gotten to the reason why I am here yet." I said to her.

"I know that Chloe but do you really think he's going to let his only daughter, the next in line to his pack, really stay here with this war going on?"

"No I don't expect to but that's why I am going to. You know as well as I do why I have to do this Grace. You think that bad dream on the plane was just the only one I've had? It's been going on for six years and I thought that it I didn't think about it then it would go away but it hasn't and I need clarity. I don't care for this war. If my father feels the need to take me out of this place he can come and do it him self but until then I'm doing what I need to do." I tell her in my almost Alpha tone.

"Fine but you need to get back to school... and get food on the way." She said. "I'll call him. I actually just got off the phone with him so calling him right now would only make the matter worse. Stay out of trouble and I'll see you when you get home."

"Thanks Grace." I say walking out of the apartment.

Isaac and I walk out of the building and to my car in silence. I don't know him and that little spill was way to much information to tell someone you just met. I knew he didn't want to say anything because he would ask why I have had bad dreams for six years and I would have to lie to him and say it was just something that I saw here when I was eleven, so he didn't ask and I gave no interest in him this time.

"Have you met my Alpha?" Isaac said.

"No. I don't really care to." I say.

"He's actually a really cool guy when you get past how hard he is." Isaac said.

"Alpha's are suppose to be hard, they can't go around showing weakness because if they do then it means that other Alpha's can come and take their land when ever they want." I said.

"He's far from weak. Derek is strong looking and he holds him self with this stance that says 'I'm powerful and you need to back up'. He's a nice guy."

"That's nice."

"Grace said that you were next in line to take your father's pack?"

"Yeah I am. My father is Ethaniel Hallaway, Alpha of a major pack in Texas."

"You're from Texas?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I say laughing.

We finally made it back to the school and with twenty minutes of lunch left to spare I must say that I am pretty awesome at getting places in a hurry. I think that's just because my car is unusually fast. There I go again talking about my car... We started walking back to the school when Isaac stops and nods to the all black Camero in front of the school.

"That's Derek." He says.

I look into the car and see very familiar facial features looking back at me. He lifts up his sun glasses and that when I recognize those blue green eyes. I smile big and I think his smile matches mine.

"D!" I scream but know he could've heard me even if I whispered. He's in front of me in no time, he lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull tight.

"My little angel." He says but it's muffled by my shoulder. He puts me down and takes a step back. "Chloe you look good." He says smiling.

"You don't look to bad your self Mr. Big and Bad Alpha." I say smiling.

He pulls me into another hug and this one is more of a sad one. It's more of a I thought you were dead hug not an I'm so glad to see you hug. I hold to him tighter and realise that there were tears in my eyes. I haven't seen a Hale in so long that hugging him like this was really a big upset to me. He must've felt how sad I was because he pulled back just a little.

"I've missed you little." He says.

"I've missed you big."

Flashback:

"Ennis... They're being mean to me again!" I say to Ennis.

"Chloe you can't run to me all the time." He says.

"I know that but... You promised that you would always be there for me." I say.

"And I have been. Chloe, Talia told me to be around you always and I have been but there needs to be a time where you stand up for yourself." Ennis tells me.

"But I'm not big enough... They'll hurt me Ennis."

"No they won't." He said serious.

"Promise?" I say.

"Yes princess I promise." He says.

I take a deep breath and wak over to the other kids. I want to play but they never let me play that's why I had Ennis. Talia asked him if he would watch over me and that just kind of turned him into a friend. I didn't have friends because they said I wasn't a true Hale. They said I was just a Hallaway. I look up at Cora and she looks down at me.

"What do you want?'" She says.

"Can I play?" I ask.

"Why would we let you play?" Alexis my other cousin says.

Alexis laughs and Cora is just standing there looking at me with a sad expression. I look down and I feel like running back to Ennis but he said I had to stand up for my self.

"Let little play." I hear a voice and turn around to see Derek looking down at me. "What harm could it do?" He asks.

Alexis rolls her eyes and I smile up at Derek. Cora smiles and then they hand me the ball. It takes an hour to finish the game but my team beat Alexis's so it was worth it. Derek comes and lifts me up.

"See next time little wants to play we should let her. She's pretty dang awesome." He said smiling.

Every other person agrees except Alexis she rolls her eyes and walks away. I know it wasn't standing up for myself but I made a new best friend.

"Thank you big." I say to him and he just smiles.

End.

"What are you doing here?" He asks and it pulls me out of my memory.

"I came to see something... To get clarity." I say.

"The house?" He asks. I nod. "Chloe you don't have to." He says.

"Yes I do... but right now I have to go eat lunch. I'm hungry." I say walking past him to see Erica glaring at me.

I walk up to her and her glare deepens. "He's family..." I say walking away from her into the school. I walk into the lunch room and I see Lydia waving me over to her. I walk over and sit down.

"I got you lunch because you were late." Allison said.

"Thank you." I say genuinely.

"So are you going to tell us?" Lydia asks.

I tell them that I'm here because of the Hale fire. I told them I was in that fire and I tell them how my uncle got me out somehow. I tell them about that really pretty blonde lady that took my hand and went to call the police for me. I tell them everything about that night. I tell them what we were doing right before the fire and how everything was okay before it. I tell them the look on my mothers face when she noticed that she wasn't going to make it out alive and I tell them about how I got burnt on my left side. I see tears in their eyes and I know it's making them pitty me.

I tell them about the nightmeres that I have every night at two o'clock in the morning and how I haven't had a day go by that I wish that night never happened. "That's why I am here. Because I need to go to that house and see it for my self. I need to see if it'll take the nightmeres away." I say. They both look at me with sad expressions. "I don't need your pitty guys."

"You don't need it but you have it." Lydia says.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison and I had most of our classes alike after lunch so we were together a lot, which was better to have her than Lydia because Lydia would've wanted to talk about my past and there are something that I wouldn't like to tell them. All Allison asked was if I was a bad shifter and I asked her what she meant by that, all she said was that she knew some of the shifters were harmful she just asked if I was like them. That's when I looked at her and let my eyes glow, I wasn't a normal wolf because usually a wolf would have golden or blue glowing eyes if they were a beta but mine weren't blue or gold they were bright green and I never understood that. I asked my fathers emissary and he told me it was because I was pure of heart, that mine are green because I've never had a desire to set out and kill people, that since I haven't killed anyone they seemed to take on a new color.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"He told me that it was very rare and that it doesn't happen to alpha born usually. Some of my fathers pack sees it as a weakness. They told him that if I was to pure of heart then I wouldn't be a good leader but my father told them to give me a chance and well let's just say I proved them wrong on multiple occasions." I said laughing.

"So you've never hurt anyone?" She asked.

"Not with the intention to kill them. I've fought people because that's what my father said was a test but I have never came at someone out of anger or with the purpose of killing them. I can't say I'm perfect but I can say that." I smiled.

"Why are werewolves so vicious?" She asked.

"Because we have more animalistic type qualities. I'm not saying that is an excuse for shifters to go around ripping throats out but that is why we are more vicious. Because we do let our animalistic side come out to play more than humans do." I said.

"That's an understatement." She said.

"What are you worrying about?" I ask.

"It's Scott he's like you but not like you he has gold eyes and I'm afraid that if he hurt some one..." She trailed off.

"That he'd like it?" I asked and all she did was nod. "I can't say some don't because I've seen people go to the crazy train but I can say that it rarely happens. Especially with bitten people. I don't know Scott and I'm pretty sure I haven't met him but a lot of bitten people don't take killing very well. Why I think it's because they still see themselves as humans even though they are not. I guess that's why it's easier to be born into this because you aren't constantly fight your humanity. I mean yes we have rights and wrongs but some of us crave power and that's where the killing comes in." I tell her.

"That's... Very informative." She says laughing.

"I'm not one to skate around the truth and if you ask a simple question that I can answer I will no matter how hard it might sound." I tell her.

"I like you. You don't lie to me." She says.

"Why would I lie? I don't really know you." I say.

"You don't but I would like to change that. And a lot of people lie to me because they don't think I'll be able to take the truth."she says.

"Maybe they think they are protecting you." I say.

"I don't need protection I can handle my self." She said full of spite.

"Then prove it to them. I'm not saying go and kill every shifter you see because I like living but if you think you can handle the truth then accept it and try to push through the ugly when it's hard." I tell her.

She smiled and told me she liked me once more. We were on free period so we were just sitting in the library because we still do have one more class. After the long conversation we had we just started talking about girly things and apparently we have the same taste in music but we have totally different style options, she likes the more innocent look where as I always go with daring.

Allison was soft and sweet and I can see why the people were lying to her because she just seems to need to be protected and I'm guessing that's why the shifter fell for her. Not saying that, that was the only reason he fell for her but that is a reason why stronger shifters tend to like human girls. It's just something in their wolf that is drawn to protect the weaker. I've seen it happen. That's why Ennis always protected me, he was my hero when I was little. Thinking back to him made me smile sometimes because I would remember tad bits of what he was like and how much he cared. Talia, Derek's mother, had asked him to care for me because she was afraid that I couldn't care for myself back always told me it was because of how little I was and how people would look at how small I was and see me as a simple and easy target.

I sat there thinking about him and if I ever crossed his mind, I mean I doubt it because I was little and he was an adult but it would make me feel more important if he did. Though having that feeling would make me mad because I still was angry with him. He had promised to always be there for me and he promised to protect me but when I needed him the most he wasn't there. Thinking about it I haven't heard from him since that day and I guess that's for the best.

Allison took notice that I was lost in my thoughts and she didn't interfere with it because I think she was thinking that I was deep in thought about the Hale fire. She had brought it up a couple of times before in class but the teachers would always say something about us talking so she was forced to leave it alone. I heard the bell ring and both of us got up to go to the last class of the day.

We walked in and immediately Allison starting blushing and looking at the floor. I looked up to see that Erica and Isaac were in this class as well, Isaac smiled and gave a little wave but it wasn't him that I took notice to. The guy that was staring at Allison got my attention and I was guessing that he was Scott. The nerdy looking guy beside him made me laugh because he was sitting there drooling over Lydia and she didn't even seem to notice she was just fixing her makeup. We walked over to the two seats by Lydia that she apparently saved for us.

"The gangs all here!" The nerdy guy said. "With a wonderful addition." He said motioning to me.

"This is Chloe and no she's not available because she has her sights set on another lacrosse player." She said kind of looking at Isaac.

"That was unnecessary..." I said to her.

"We know its true." She said giving a devilish grin.

The class went by smoothly other than Lydia's ex trying to hit on me. He was looking at me the whole class and then when I finally looked up he walked over and tried to flirt with me. That's when I went to Isaac and basically begged him to save me, I only went to him because I knew him more than any other guy here. Isaac kept his arm around me the rest class and that I was great full for except when Isaac thought it would be a good move to try and kiss me.

"Isaac I don't do boyfriends." I tell him.

"No?" He said with sad eyes.

"Not at all." I say.

The bell rings and I smile, thank god for the inappropriate timing of the bell. I get up and start walking to the door when I get stopped by Lydia and Alli. They both walk a little ways with me and then I get shoved into the girls restroom so all of us could talk without any one hearing us.

"If the shifters wanted to listen they could you know that righ?" I ask.

"What's going on with you and Lahey?" Lydia asks.

"Nothing! I just went to him because he was the only other guy I knew and I rather cuddle up to him than Stiles or Jackson." I say.

"Why would you cuddle up with Jackson?" Lydia asked sounding hurt.

"He was flirting hard core but he's your ex and that's against the rules for me." I say.

"Who told you he was my ex?" Lydia asked.

"I did... I didn't think it was some big deal." Allison said.

"Oh okay, as long as it was Alli then I'm fine with it." Lydia says.

"That's not the reason we brought you in here." Allison says.

"Are we going to get to the reason?" I ask.

"There's a Kanima going around killing people. We thought it was best to warn you." Allison said.

"Um... Do you know what a Kanima is guys?" I say a little scared.

"It's a reptile looking shifter that seeks vengeance for his master, yes we know what it is." Lydia says.

"I've never seen one and I pray to god that I don't. They render you paralyzed from the neck down for a certain amount of time... I like having mobility most of the time." I tell them.

"We know that too." Allison said.

"Why aren't you afraid?" I ask them.

"Because the Kanima is Jackson." Lydia says.

"WHAT?!" I yell.

They both shrug it off and I look at them like they are crazy but the thing is kanima's only do the bidding for their master. So it's a good thing that I don't know his master because just imagine having power like that, he would probably go crazy with power because a Kanima is really hard to injure let alone kill. I stood there for a minute looking at them, they have a war on their hands and they have a Kanima that's just bad luck for Derek. I can't get into it I'm probably already having a plane ticket waiting for me at home.

"Do you know where the old Hale house is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride there." Allison said.

"No no no Alli, she will give us a ride there. Have you not seen her car?" Lydia said.

"Fine let me call my dad and have him come and get my car." Allison said laughing.

We walk out of the restroom to find the halls deserted, we walk into the main office and Allison goes up to her mother and asks her if she could go with us and if her dad could come and get her car. Allison's mother agrees and Lydia takes my arm once again and we all three head for my car. It's the only one left in the parking lot other than the teachers so Allison looks at me stunned but continues to walk with us to the car.

"You have a nice car." Allison tells me.

"You aren't the only one to say that today actually." I say.

"Yeah I heard about you and Lahey getting out of your car together when you were suppose to be at lunch." Lydia said.

"Oh my god! Who else saw that shit? I thought it was only Erica." I said.

"I over heard her telling him to be careful around you." Lydia said like it was nothing for her to be snooping.

"I don't like her." I say.

"Hardly any girl does. Turn right here." Allison said.

"She's just really abrasive. I don't handle territorial girls very well." I tell them.

"It's weird because he's not even hers. I heard she's doing Derek." Lydia said.

"No no ma'am. Derek doesn't do teenagers and she's not his type. He likes brunettes." I say laughing.

"You know Derek?" Allison asks.

"He's my cousin." I tell them.

"That's... Weird. That means you're a Hale?" Allison asked.

"My mother was a Hale. I thought I told you this?" I said.

"No you said you were in the fire you didn't say why." Lydia said. "You need to turn left here." She said.

The ride was filled with more questions until we got to a drive way. They told me to take it and I did. The house was really far from the city but I guess why we never had any problem when we shifted around the house. When the house came into view I felt a little scared, I mean it's understandable I haven't seen it since I almost died in it. I pulled the car up and parked it. I took a breath.

"We can come with you if you need us to." Allison said.

"I don't want to make it awkward for you guys." I told them.

"Nope. I think you being a werewolf made this awkward but hey we still talk to Scott so why not just deal with another one." Lydia said.

"Fine but only cause you forced this." I said laughing.

All three of us walked in and I looked around a little, I remembered it well I think a little to well. It used to be so big an bright with tons of people going in and out all day everyday. I remember all my family talking and how my mom would always feel so at rest here. This was her home at one time in her life, I sat there thinking. I really was only a little part of my mothers life but yet she was one of the biggest parts of mine. I wanted to cry because she wouldn't be there for my graduation or my wedding or my first kid. A mother was the most important thing in a persons life and yet mine got taken away from me.

I moved a little further and saw the little door that I remember my uncle Peter trying to shove me through to get me out of the fire as much as he could. I still got burnt but they weren't as severe as they should have been, they actually healed in about a month or so. It was the worst pain I had ever felt because my body was slowly healing it self and yet it still felt as is the wound was always open and always new because my nerves were fixing themselves and it hurt like no other. That's when I heard a scream that almost immediately brought me out of my thoughts and I started looking around.

I found Lydia and Allison in no time and Alli was look at Lydia like she was one of the stupidest people in world. "What happened?" I asked worried.

"Lydia saw a spider." Allison said.

"Yeah and it was disgusting! Do you know how many diseases they carry?" Lydia said trying to justify her scream.

"Just don't scare me like that please. I don't think I can handle another almost heart attack." I tell them.

"Sorry." Lydia says.

I walk back to the other side of the house and I stop yet again. I smell something so familiar but I look around and can't find anything so I leave it alone and walk through the house a little more. The more I walk through the little less I remember and I think that's for the best. I feel relief from that night knowing there was nothing that I could've done.

"Are we done?" Lydia asks coming from the living room.

"I think so." I tell them.

"Good because this place is giving me the creeps. No offence." Lydia tells me.

"None taking because this place is creepy now." I say.

We all walk back to my car and Lydia is on her phone the whole time as usual. I haven't even known the girl for that long and yet she always seems to be glued to that phone, not that that is a bag thing it's just weird to always be on your phone when you have company. Maybe that was just the way I was taught because whenever I was on my phone for to long like that my dad would tell me that when I was with him that it was family time not internet time. I feel like I'm a child that can't do anything for herself anymore. I'm always like 'my daddy says this' and 'I don't do things like that because my daddy doesn't want me too'. I know it's just because I respect him and if I do something against him then he would go on a giult trip and make me feel bad for everything I've ever done so it's safe to say that I don't do a lot wrong because I would never be able to make it up to him.

I notice that my backseat wasn't really a backseat it was really just a space there and I felt terrible for making Allison squeeze back there without any room. We should've taken her car because her's at least had a backseat that I could've sat in. It's only been one day with these girls and yet it feels like I have known them for a life time. I like it. I usually don't have a lot of friends because my dad keeps me in the house training a lot but right now it's really nice to have some other people to talk to instead of keeping it all inside.

"So Chloe about your dad..." Lydia said.

"What about him?"

"Is he single?" She asked.

I looked at her with this are you stupid expression. "Yes but he's not looking. Trust me he would tell me if he was."

"Maybe he hasn't-"

I stopped her. "No... Just no. He's my dad... He's older and I consider you a friend... Just no." I tell her.

"Okay." She said laughing.

"That's weird Lydia... You just asked if you could date her dad." Allison said.

"Have you not seen Ethaniel Hallaway? He's like the poster boy for class. He's everything that a girl could want. He's hansome, funny, charming, he has money and a brain... He's like the ultimate guy." Lydia said.

"Yeah and he's sad, lonely, griving and missing the other half of him... You see the side he wants you to see. My dad is an attractive guy so I've heard but he has only loved one person in his life and I highly doubt that he will find another." I tell them.

"I didn't know." Lydia said really sad.

"I know. No one does. He hides it well." I say more to myself than to them.

"He's still perfect." Lydia said.

I laughed along with Allison. Lydia has terrible timing and weird way of showing how she feels but I must admit she's funny as hell. I ask them where they live and I drop them both off. I soon head to my apartment. I feel like I haven't been there in ages yet it was only like three or four hours ago when I left to go to school. After I park my car and head to the elevator I notice that the manager wasn't at the front desk like he usually was. The man probably has a life to. I press the button for the sixth floor when I get into the elevator and wait. I could've used the stairs by now but why waste the energy. After I get out of the elevator I head for my door only to find a very fimiliar sent hit me. I smile as I realise who it is and I walk through the door.

"Dad why are you here?" I ask.

"Do you really have to ask that question Chloe? I came to take you home." He said.

I looked down. "I don't want to go home." I tell him.

"Chloe it's not safe here and that's all I want is you to be safe." He told me.

I was quiet. "I have friends dad... They actually talk to me here. They don't bow in respect and they don't stop their conversation because I walk into a room. They are just my friends." I tell him.

"You'll make new ones." He tells me with a blank face.

"It's been a day... I don't want to go." I tell him.

"Grace told me you brought another shifter here?" He said. "A boy none the less."

"His name is Isaac and yes I did but only because he wouldn't let me go alone. He's nice like that." I tell him trying to get him to see things my way.

"Chloe."

"Dad." I say looking at him with the same blank expression that he was giving me. "I went to the house today." I tell him. He stopped and just looked at me with this upset expression. I could see tears in his eyes. "I saw Derek and I missed him." I told him. "Dad I don't want to go because I haven't said goodbye and I don't think I'll ever get a chance to if I go now. I don't think I would ever come back if I didn't do it now. So yes you want me safe but I am a big girl and I can handle my self." I tell him serious.

"Chloe... I can't let you stay here alone." He said.

"I have Grace. I'm not alone." I say.

"I'm not leaving." He tells me.

"You need to go help the pack with all the things we need. Dad it's okay. I'll be fine." I tell him.

"There's something you're not telling me." He says.

"What?" I say.

"There's something else." He says. I look away from his accusing eyes. "Is it that boy?" He asks.

"No... Isaac's different yes but... it's not him that I'm worried about." I say.

"Then what is it?"

I stop trying to tell him without actually telling him so that I don't have to go home but I find no way around it. "Um... Derek needs help." I saw with a innocent smile.

"With?"

"The kanima..." I say really quiet.

"WHAT?" He yells.

"Dad it's not that bad. They found the guy controlling him and they are planning on doing something about it." I lie. "Don't worry I'm to afraid to actually go and try to help them... It's not something I want to see. I like movement." I tell him.

"Chloe." He warns.

"Dad." I saw in the tone but it being a joke.

He walks into another room and I can hear him yelling at Grace completely but I put my head phones in and go to my room. This was what I wanted to do today... I just thought I was gonna go to school and have some fun but I guess that was not in the stars for me today. I listen to my song and fall away into peace. Nothing relaxes me more than listening to my music and having nothing to do. The song that I was play is called Forever and Almost Always by Kate Voegele. It's a very pretty song that reminds me of the one relationship that I was actually in. I was so in love with him and all he was in love with was my name and I realised that too late.I felt a brezze hit me and then I looked up to see my father looking at me. I took out my head phones and look up at him again.

"It's offical I'm staying." He said. "I called Bryan and he is handling stuff while I'm away and if anything major happens he will call me. I don't want to stay in this apartment though so... I am looking for a house around the out skirts of town." He said. I nodded and he continued. "I'm not gonna ask why you feel the need tostay and I'm not going to try to talk you out of it because I've tired and it's not happening so... Chloe if I hear you are trying to help with the Kanima..."

"I'm not. It scares. The shifter scares me as well so... I don't think you have a problem." I say.

"You know him?" He asks.

"He was flirting hard core today. I didn't know until his ex told me so... yeah." I say.

"I don't even want to know do I?"

"She's my friend her name is Lydia." I say smiling. "She has a major crush on you by the way." He stops and looks at me. I laugh. "That's what I told her." I said.

"That's..."

"Weird? Yeah that's what Allison said." I said.

"Allison?"

"My other friend." I say.

He smiles and walks out the door. Now what am I going to tell him when he figures out that Alli is a Argent? I went to bed not wanting to think about it. I woke up with and looked around. I heard someone climb in my freaking window that I left open but I'm on the sixth floor and that can't happen... like ever. I was about to close my eyes when I saw a shadow and I almost screamed but I stopped my self. I got up to turn the lights on and then turned around to see it was Derek.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" I asked not above a whisper.

"I climbed." Was all he said.

"Really that's all I get? You scared the shit out of me and all I get is an 'I climbed'. You asshole." I said.

"Language little." He said smiling.

"Eh... What do you need Derek?" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in years." He said.

"So you had to creep on me and climb in my window at one o'clock in the morning?" I said.

"Chloe I'm not a stalker." He said.

"You could've fooled me." I said smiling. "But since you are here what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know... How are you? Why are you so big now? There's a lot Chloe." He said smiling.

"I'm good... I've been better but good. I think that's what happens when you start to age... I totally could be wrong though so." I laughed.

"I've missed you." He said sitting on my bed.

"I bet. I've missed you a lot."

"You probably only missed me because I protected you." He said laughing.

"I grew up and learned how to do that my self thank you very much." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah you grew up alright." He said laughing.

"Shut up."

He looked at me for a long time, there were things he wanted to ask I could tell but he wasn't going to because that would ruin the moment we were having. Derek looked so upset and I wanted to know what was wrong. I guess that's what you look like when all your family is gone.

"Chloe..." He said looking at me with a pained expression.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He said almost in tears.

I pulled him into a hug. "Derek don't you dare say that. That was not your fault. That was the Argents. Look at me." I said to him making his blue eyes look at mine. "That was not you. Derek it's not your fault."

He was in tears, I had never seen him like this he was always so strong and arrogant that I thought he didn't have a soft side. I hugged him tighter and I felt his hands go around me as well, I don't know how long we stayed like that for but I know I didn't want to move. After a few minutes later he looked up and those blue eyes had turned so red. I smiled because I knew he was an alpha but seeing made me happy. I guess I was proud of him. I mean he had been through so much I was happy that he finally had become the alpha that he always wanted to be.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said.

"Derek... You don't always have to be the arrogant alpha that doesn't let his feelings show ya know." I said.

"I don't cry."

"Then I imagined that?" I asked.

"Chloe-"

I stopped him. "I don't care big. You've seen me cry on multiple occasions. To be honest I never thought you had a soft side. It's okay." I said smiling.

He pulled me into another hug. I felt so tired, I accidentally yawned and he looked at me. He was about to get up and leave but I asked him to stay. I guess you could say we needed family bonding time. I curled up to him and he held me tight. Derek had always been the older brother that I had wanted. I did have a older brother but I knew nothing of him all I knew was his name. My father wouldn't talk about him and I never bothered to ask because truthfully I never cared all to much. That sounds bad but he obviously didn't care who I was so why should I care who he was. My mother used to laugh and joke about Derek and I getting together because that's how they used to keep the Hale blood line pure but in my mind that was to weird and it was gross.

I woke up the next morning to find him gone. That was Derek. He would be lovely one minute and ditch you the next. That's just how he was, whenever he felt like someone was getting to close he would shove them away. I saw him do it to so many people but he could never shove me away and he knew that. He tried a couple of times to make me get really mad at him but a few hours later he would always come back and say sorry that he didn't mean to be so mean to me.

I picked out my outfit for school today. Like I wanted to go. I actually went with a romper today, risky I know, it was a Tied Crochet Romper from nasty gal. I seriously love that place and I have a really big problem when I'm getting new clothing and I'm on their site. I picked out my amazingly awesome Louboutins, they are the Drapesse ones. They are pep toe heels, they have a high platform but I love them and I haven't worn them in forever they probably think I don't love them. That's when I picked up my rough diamond ring. I loved it, it was gold and had three small rough diamonds. Rough diamonds are my favorite, I really don't know why but they are beautiful. That was all I had today and frankly that was enough for me because it was put together and it was pretty.

I walked out into the living room and I saw Grace mimicking talking with her hand and then I noticed that my father was actually talking. That was my dad and Grace. He was the strict one and she was laid back, he always said she was way to laid back but honestly she was one of the most awesome shifters I've ever been around. Not to be biased because she is my aunt. She was just loving and had a great since of humor.

"You look good!" Grace said finally noticing me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"See you were to risky yesterday but now that the big man is here you actually have to wear clothes now." She said laughing.

"No... I've worn in front of him. I just really like this outfit." I said.

"Daring?" She said.

"A little too much." My father said.

"Aw come on she's not a nun. I like her outfits." Grace said.

"That's what worries me." He said.

I walked over to him. "I'll cover up tomorrow. I promise."

"Whatever." He said going into the kitchen.

I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek, get a bagel with cream cheese and leave to my car. I really need a car that has more than two seats, that's probably what I'll do today. Get a new car that'll fit people in. I mean not that I don't like my Aston Martin one-77 it's just that now I see how sports cars are not okay when you want more than two people in the car.

I drive to school with my music blaring. Taylor Swift understands my pain, not really though she's human and she knows nothing but break ups... Though she is an amazing singer. This time I'm not so into my music where I close my eyes. I do drive quite well I might add.

I get out of my car and head for the school it is my second day and I do plan on making it a good one. Yesterday was a roller coaster ride full of emotions that were okay and then there where some that weren't okay. I was just praying that things wouldn't explode all at once because that would kill me. I walk through the front door and ever was looking at me like I had something wrong with me. I roll my eyes and just smile through the halls. This is not what I needed today.

"Hey." I say to Allison.

"Hey!" She said smiling.

"Sorry about shoving you in small back yesterday. I'm planing on getting a new car." I tell her.

"Oh no you're good. It was weird but I got use to it. I do like your car though." She said smiling.

"A lot of people do. But I'm totally getting a new one don't worry." I looked around. "Where's Lydia?"

"She's been acting weird lately but I really don't know maybe she'll show up soon." Alli said lookin around.

"Weird like how?" I asked.

"Her birthday is coming up soon and she's just getting ready for that I guess. I don't really know. Things haven't been the same around here lately." She said smiling.

"I hope they get better. Do you want to go shopping for her birthday? Like for clothes for her party because I know she's having one... It's Lydia. If she didn't it would be weird." I said smiling.

"Yeah I'd like that." She said smiling. "But tonight I can't though. I'm going to this rave with Matt." She said kind of looking the other way.

"Do you like this Matt guy?" I asked.

"Not really. He just asked and I really wasn't paying any attention but I said yes to it. I kind of have to go now." She said smiling.

"Not really tell him something came up. Do you need help coming up with a lie? I'm good at lying to every one else but my father." I told her.

"Haha! I think all fathers have that affect. I think I'm going to pass on the lie though. I heard it was suppose to be fun."

"Just ask if you need help! We now have to go to class." I said.

I walked with her to her class like yesterday and she waved goodbye and I headed to my class alone. Walking in these heels should hurt but I guess you could say I was use to them because heels stopped bothering me when I was fourteen. Every party I went to, every dinner, every birthday anything really my dad always said that looking your best no matter what you feel on the inside made every one like you. People were judgmental and nothing you do would ever be good enough, so I made it a lesson that every time I fell I looked good doing it, that every time I wanted to crawl back into bed and pretend that day never happened I was smiling even though it killed me inside. I became strong, dependent on my self, and didn't take crap from any one.

I walked into class and I was Isaac sitting in the seat he was yesterday. I smiled. He was too cute. I wasn't looking for a relationship because I knew it would be over before it would ever begin. I walked to my seat and he was looking at me with his head tilted to the side, eyes questioning and that grin was not playing on his lips. I smiled and then looked down at my book and opened it up hoping that he would not talk to me today.

"You smell like Derek." He said lowly.

"That' nice." I say.

"He was with you last night?" Isaac asked.

"He's my cousin. He wanted to talk so he did. Why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering." He said with a smile.

What kind of question was that? If I smell like him obviously I have been around him more that just a second. New wolf's kill me sometimes. That's when I stopped. He thought I liked Derek. He was asking because he wanted to know if I was with him last nigh like _with_ him. I wanted to awe but I refrained. No boyfrineds.

"Do you have a pen?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. Here you go." I said giving him the other pen I had on my desk.

"You look nice today." He said.

"Did I not yesterday?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah but... Today you look even better." He said with the crooked grin.

"Thank you Isaac." I said smiling.

"Any time." He said turning around.

My first half of classes drug on and all I wanted to do was go to lunch and eat. I have a high metabolism and being without food for this amount of time was killing me. I'm not kidding. I walk through the halls and meet up with Allison when I see her. Both of us were going on about a show that we both watched and how last weeks had left us totally emotionless. Show's play on your feels so hard that some times it's really hard not to eat so much ice cream it's not funny.

"Did you see Lydia?" Allison asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her all day and it's quite weird that's all."

"Maybe she's doing something." I say.

"Hopefully." Allison said.

We eat quickly. Nothing is bad today and I am praying to god nothing changes because I said that. I sit there for a few minutes looking at Allison and she just seems to have her head down.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It's Scott." She says.

"What about him?" I ask.

"We're in a relationship but we're not. It's complicated. I feel bad for saying yes to Matt but yet I still have Scott to worry about. I'm happy that I'm going out but I'm not happy that it's with Matt." She said.

"So you want Scott but you are going on a date with Matt?" I asked a little confused.

"I can't date Scott because of who my family is but I really love him." She said.

"This is difficult for you." I say. "Don't sneak around though... If love Scott like you say then sneaking around will only get you both into more trouble. I'm not saying break up with him. I'm saying seeing other people until this dies down will do you both some good." I say.

"But I don't want to see other people." She says.

"Then... I don't know what to tell you." I said.

"I know."She said looking down.

"Life's getting rough for you huh?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up!" She said.

We both laughed until the bellrang and we went to class together. Today School seemed to drag on like no other. I just wanted to go home get into my pjs and fall alseep. I did get sleep last night. Though I think it was more of Derek being there is the reason why I got sleep last night. I sat there in my seat looking out the window when I felt Allison nudge my. I looked over at her and she nodded to the teacher.

"You're leaving early, Chloe." The teacher said with a pass in her hand.

I looked over at Allison and she gave me a sad look. I got up and took the pass with me. The teacher gave me my home work and I walked out the door. Hopefully this wasn't a 'I'm pulling you out of this school' type of me going home early. I walk to the front desk where Allisons mother was and she actually smiled at me.

"Hello Chloe." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Argent." I said smiling.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Better." I said.

"That's nice. Your aunt is right over there." She said motioning over to the other room.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

I walked over to Grace and she was looking like she was about to kill me. I smiled and took her arm and pulled her up and we walked out of the door together. I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Mrs. Argent?" She said pissed.

"Yes." I said.

"Does she know?" Grace asked.

"That I don't know. Allison said she wouldn't tell. I trust her." I said.

"Allison?" She asked.

"Allison Argent. She's Mrs. Argent's daughter."

"You've befriended an Argent?" She asked.

"This one yes." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not why I'm here. Get in you're car and follow me to the new house."

"So you won't tell my dad?"

"Don't give me a reason too." Was all she said.

We both got into our cars and I started to follow Grace down the road. I followed her for about fiffteen minutes until I was wondering where we were going. It was ridiculous how far this house was away from every one. About six more minutes she turned on to a newly paved road. I turned and followed her. It took forever to get up to the actual house so I was guessing that was the drive way. I smiled when I saw it.

It was so pretty. It had dark stone looking roof and the walls were a lighter gray stone. It looked like a castle and my dad said this was only temporary... My ass. You buy a house like this one and it's not temporary at all. This was my favorite house I've stayed in so far.

We've had other one... Still do. One was on the beach that my dad goes to when he has a business meeting in the bigger parts of Cali. One was in New York but I've never been. We had a couple of other ones but I never really stay that long in them. This one just topped it thought. My dad out did himself.

Grace and I park our cars and I walked up to see more of the house. It was truly wonderful. I wonder who built it.

"You like it?" A manly voice poped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Dad I like it a lot." I said smiling.

"Knew you would. You're mother made me build it. She said she wanted a home near her family." He smiled. "She didn't want it so fancy but..." He trailed off.

"It's perfect." I said.

"Your wife did always have the best eye for detail Ethaniel." I heard another males voice. "Hello Chloe." He said finally coming into view.

"Uncle Peter?" I asked smiling.


End file.
